


rock me

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Summer Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like it’s just fluff, rock me, theyre in california
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: tumblr prompt: hiiiii its my bday i was wondering if u could write something based on a 1d song of your choice?-“You got me.” Steve murmurs to himself.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	rock me

**Author's Note:**

> From an ask I got on tumblr! - Happy birthday!!!! I hope you are safe and well, have a wonderful day 💫✨💫⚡️✨💫⚡️ - i just smashed this out in about half an hour, it’s now 1am and my eyes can’t stay open. Hope you enjoy it my friend. I chose 1d’s rock me cause its an absolute chuuuuuuuuune x  
> -  
> Short and sweet one friends! Enjoy! :)  
> Comments always welcomed!!

_ Lying on the beach as the sun blew out _

_ Playing this guitar by the fire too loud _

_ Oh my my they could never shut us down _

_ I used to think that I was better alone _

_ Why did I ever want to let you go _

_ Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea _

_ The words you whispered I will always believe _

_ - _

“Mateo, if you put that fucking driftwood into the fire and smoke us out, I swear to god I’ll kick your ass.” 

Steve can feel Billy’s chest vibrating against his back as he yells the words over his shoulder. The summer sun is setting on the horizon, drowning into the blue. It’s casting a golden glow on the already tanned skin of Billy and his friends -- Steve thinks they all look angelic. He remembers when his parents forced him to go to church as a child and he would hear stories of angels, he’d picture them as dark tawn beings, with kind faces and bright eyes. He’s glad to know that he wasn’t far off. 

“Ay, esé, chill out. It’s not even that wet.” Mateo says, picking up the damp wood. 

The sand underneath Steve’s calves scratches at his skin slightly as Billy pulls him closer, his back pressed flat against Billy’s warm chest. 

“Don’t try me, Ramirez,” Billy warns, his breath ghosting over Steve’s temple. 

Steve turns his face slightly, pressing a cheek against Billy’s neck and watches the waves break against the shore. He’s decided the sound of the beach is his favorite sound, and he could listen to it every day. 

Billy presses his lips against Steve’s hair. Steve knows there’s definitely sand in it from the number of times he’s been tackled to the ground today. 

He hears the strumming of a guitar, the first few chords drowned out by Mateo and Tyee arguing over what piece they should throw into the fire next. Steve recognizes the song as Billy starts softly humming along. Steve closes his eyes as the last slither of sun sinks below the ocean and listens to Billy’s silk voice hum Santeria, a finger tapping in time. 

“You got me.” Steve murmurs to himself. 

Billy turns his head down slightly, looking at Steve’s content face, “Hmm?” 

Steve takes a breath and opens his eyes. He takes in the cobalt glow that’s engulfed them, moonlight slowly dulling their summer day antics.

“You got me,” Steve repeats. He turns his head up to meet Billy’s eyes. 

“I got you?” Billy questions, a small crease in between his brows. 

“Yeah, I’m all yours. You got me.”

He watches as the corners of Billy’s mouth rise up and his eyes crinkle slightly. 

“All mine.” 


End file.
